Mark and Lyn Drabbles
by WingedArcher1
Summary: A series of short romantic drabbles between Mark the Tactician and Lyndis the lovely sword fighter from Sacae. Some will be happy, some will be sad, some will happen in alternate universes. But hopefully you'll enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.
1. Just Hanging Around

**A/N- There won't be many notes for these except if the drabble happens in an AU.**

"Mark what in the world are you doing?" Lyn asked with a slightly bemused grin as she saw her husband hanging by one foot from a tree.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." He answered back and she chuckled. "I was just looking for some berries for dinner tonight when I got caught in this trap. I do have to say that it was very well hidden."

"Well, there's a good reason for that." Lyn said inspecting said trap. "It's one of mine."

"That explains it." Mark said, but then something hit him. "Wait a second, you told me to look for berries over here."

"And what of it?" Lyn asked coyly.

"That means you trapped me here on purpose. Why?"

"So I could do this." Lyn said as she took his head in her hands and kissed him on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds until they had to catch their breath.

"You know, you could have just asked." Mark said out of breath afterwards.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that." Lyn said back with a full smile. "Well, I'll see you back at home Mark."

"Yeah." Mark said a bit in awe until he realized something else as she was walking away. "Lyn, are you going to cut me down from here? Lyn? LYN?!"


	2. Relaxation

"You just need to relax." Lyn told Mark as she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have the lives of all my friends in my hands, I have to make sure none of them die because of me." Mark said still scribbling text on his parchment for the next day's battle.

"Mark, if you keep working this hard you're going to have a heart attack at 20. How about you get on the bed and I'll give you a massage?" Lyn suggested.

"That's not a good idea." Mark said.

"Why not?" Lyn asked confused. Mark got up from his table, grabbed a stick, and poked the side of the tent with it.

"Ow!" A very surprised Matthew said from the other side. "Fine, I'll stop spying on you."

"He won't." Mark said matter-of-factly. "And we agreed to keep our relationship a secret until the war was over."

"I don't think that's much of a secret anymore. Florina won't quit smiling like she knows when I come to see you."

"Yeah, but she's your best friend and-" Mark tried to protest when Lyn decided to kiss him on the lips to stop him.

"There's more where that came from if you take me up on my offer." She said afterwards. Mark couldn't lay down on that bed fast enough.


	3. House of Cards

**A/N- Modern AU**

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Lyn said frustrated as she took off her shorts.

"Because I'm good at poker." Mark said with a grin. "The hearts on your panties are a nice touch though."

"Well, you know, I thought you would like them." Lyn said trying to hide her blush. "Just deal the damn cards!" The electricity had been off all day and it was 98 degrees even now at 10PM. So Lyn had suggested the two of them play strip poker thinking she would wipe the floor with Mark, but it was going the other way around.

"Fine, fine, Here we go." Mark said dealing five cards to Lyn and himself. Lyn picked up her cards and saw four Kings and an Ace. But she kept a straight face, not giving an inch. "So how many cards do you want to trade?"

"I think my hand is good as it is." Lyn said with a steady voice .

"Okay, I'm taking two." Mark said placing two cards down and taking two more from the deck. "Okay, it's your turn to show first." He told Lyn.

"Hm, four Kings and an Ace." She said with a grin. But Mark was unphased and that worried her.

"Well, that would beat most hands, but not this one." Mark said laying down a Royal Flush.

"You are kidding me." Lyn said slightly louder than usual.

"Even I think that hand was crap." Mark admitted. "But maybe we should stop, you don't seem to be having fun." Lyn silently scooted over to Mark in response and started whispering in his ear.

"I have an idea for something fun." She said and Mark heard the sound of her bra straps unclasping. "But you're going to have to catch me." And with that she ran to their bedroom and closed the door.

"I knew stacking the deck would turn out to be a good idea." Mark said to himself as he went to be with his lovely girlfriend.


	4. Sweets

Mark came into the ger after taking a bath in the river to the smell of baked goods. He expected to see Lyn sitting at the table eating said baked goods, but what he got was her covered in flour and sugar from head to toe.

"Um Lyn, what happened?" He asked trying to not laugh at the scene before him.

"Well…" Lyn started as she blushed a bit. "I was trying to bake a cake for our anniversary when a bird flew into the ger. It was fine until it went for the cake batter and I tried to shoo it away. I accidentally knocked over the flour and sugar bags and that's how I got this way."

"Sounds like something I would do." Mark responded with a chuckle as he came closer to his lovely wife. "But I do appreciate the thought."

"Oh, it's more that a thought, the cake is baking right now." Lyn said regaining some confidence. "Just let me wash myself off and it should be done by then." So about a half hour later Lyn finished cleaning up and came back to the ger. Mark was sitting at the table and got up to meet her.

"You still smell sweet." He said which made her chuckle a bit. "But it looks like you missed a spot of sugar."

"Hm, where?" Lyn asked looking over her body.

"Right here." Mark said as he kissed her on the lips. The sugary sweet taste was just a bonus as he lingered there for a few seconds longer. "How about we just skip the cake for now and climb into bed together?" He asked only barely moving his lips away.

"And waste all my hard work, no way." Lyn said, which threw Mark off temporarily. "Besides, if we eat the cake first, we'll have more energy." She continued. Mark grinned and asked a question.

"Why am I considered the smart one again?"


	5. Waiting

**A/N- Modern AU**

"Are you sure you used it right?" Mark asked pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

"Honey, that's the third time you've asked. If you ask again I will come over there and slap you silly." Lyn said to cover up her own nervousness. She was holding a pregnancy test in her hand and trying not to snap it in half.

"I'm sorry. It's just, we've been trying for months and nothing. I really want this to work out without having to see a doctor." Mark said finally sitting down next to his wife and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know Mark, I want that too. But maybe that's just what we'll have to do."

"Yeah." Was all Mark could say. So Lyn tilted his chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, I love you, okay?" She asked trying to cheer him.

"I love you too." Mark said cracking a small smile. "Is it done yet?"

"Let's see." Lyn said bringing the test up into their vision. There were two blue lines showing meaning that they were successful. The two of them silently looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"We're going to be parents." Mark finally said when realization dawned on him. "We have so much to do, babyproofing the house, calling relatives, not to mention what we're gonna name it."

"Woah, slow down there Mark." Lyn said slightly chuckling. "We have nine months to do all of that."

"Sorry. What would you like to do first?" Mark asked calming down.

"Well, we are only in our underwear still." Lyn answered with a devious grin.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I mean this could be our last chance before everything happens. So what do you say?" Mark was silent as he passionately kissed her on the lips and brought their bodies down onto the bed.

"I say, I love you."


	6. Safety or Happiness

"Mark, are you really going to leave?" Lyn asked. She was lucky enough to catch him leaving Eliwood's coronation before he disappeared forever.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it's time we went our separate ways Lyn." He said with a tinge of disappointment. "I enjoyed travelling with you very much, and I hope you did as well."

"But why? Why can't you stay? I'm sure either Eliwood or Hector could find a job for you to do."

"It's not about a job, it's about me." Mark said sullenly.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked confused.

"I'm a dangerous person to be around. People die around me. We were infinitely lucky that no one died on our campaign against Nergal. I need to be alone so no one I care about will die."

"But won't you get lonely? What if you had a traveling companion?" Lyn asked with a smile.

"No Lyn, I can't do that to you." Mark answered knowing what she meant.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!" Mark yelled in frustration. "I don't want to be the reason you die because I couldn't forgive myself if that happened. If I leave then none of that becomes a problem, you can live a full and happy life without me." Lyn was silent for a few seconds before she gave her response.

"There's a flaw in your logic Mark." She said calmly as she came closer to him.

"What is it?"

"I wouldn't be happy, because I love you too." She whispered in his ear. Then she pulled her head back and kissed him on the lips very gently. "Mark, I don't want you to leave me. Why don't you stay with me tonight in my tent and we can discuss this more in the morning?"

"I guess that's the least I could do." Mark said. So the two ate dinner together and slept next to each other for the night. But when Lyn woke up Mark was nowhere to be seen and there was a note on his pillow.

_To Lyn,_

_I figured something out last night after you fell asleep. I had to make it so you would be the one to make the decision, not me. If you really want to be with me and deal with everything that entails, find me. You are good at that sort of thing and finding me should be easy. If you are angry at me, I'm sorry. This is the only way I'd be comfortable with you risking your life any further for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Mark_

Lyn immediately got dressed and girded her sword to her hip. She exited the tent and was about to leave when she was stopped by Eliwood.

"Lyn, where are you off to in such a hurry this morning?" He asked a little concerned.

"I'm going to go find the man I love."


	7. Happiness

**A/N- This wasn't originally one of the ones I wrote, but someone asked for a continuation of the last story.**

Mark couldn't believe how fast Lyn had found him. He woke up the day after he had left to see Lyn laying right next to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey handsome." She whispered to him with a smile. Then she kissed him on the lips. "Hiding in the tent I brought you to when we first met was pretty sweet of you."

"Well, I didn't want to make it too hard for you." Mark told her with a slight blush on his face. "Are you mad at me?"

"You tell me." Lyn said kissing him again. But this time Mark kissed her back. Lyn responded by wrapping her arms around his body and deepening the kiss. Mark put his hands up to her head to do the same. They kept going on like this until they had to come up for air a few minutes later.

"I love you." Mark said out of breath. "So much." That's when he finally noticed what Lyn was wearing in the bed next to him. She was only in her undergarments.

"I love you too Mark." Lyn told him back. She noticed the look on his face as well. "And I want to show you instead of just telling you."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked not believing what was happening. "I mean shouldn't we wait until we're completely sure of how we feel?"

"Mark, we've been waiting for two years. I don't know about you but I'm sure and I can't take it anymore." Lyn said coming even closer to him. "So, do you want to or not?" Mark could only say one thing.

"You tell me." He whispered with a grin and that's all that was needed to be said before the two lovers became one with each other.


	8. Prom Part 1

**A/N- High School AU**

Lyn was sitting down eating lunch when her best friend Florina's voice came from behind her.

"Um, Lyn, did you bruise the back of your neck?" She asked concerned as she saw a mark on her friends neck.

"Not that I remember, why?" Lyn asked turning around to face her.

"Well look." Florina said taking out a hand mirror and positioning it so Lyn could see the mark.

"Ugh, I told him not to bite down that hard." Lyn said putting her hand on her head. "Good thing we don't have practice this week."

"Lyn! You said you we're studying with Mark!" Florina said a bit upset.

"Well, I was. And then one thing led to another and we started making out." Lyn replied sheepishly. "He's actually a pretty good kisser." About that time said Mark came to their lunch table in his green windbreaker and yellow jeans.

"Hello Florina, Lyn." He said Lyn's name with a slightly dorky grin. "Do you mind if I eat lunch with you two?"

"N-no, I don't mind." Florina said meekly. She was okay with Mark since him and Lyn were friends.

"Yeah, I have something to talk to you about." Lyn added. So Mark sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"What is it?" He asked not to sure what it would be.

"You gave me a hickey, just like I told you you would." Mark sheepishly grinned in response.

"Sorry, I won't do it again. Do you need some make-up to cover it up?"

"You carry make-up?" Lyn asked in surprise.

"Not on me, it's in my locker. It's for school pictures, I always end up with a black eye or a pimple."

"B-Black eye?" Florina asked. She didn't want Lyn to get hurt if Mark got into a fight with someone.

"Yeah, last year I hit myself in the face with a golf club the day before pictures." Mark answered. The two girls were trying to hold back laughs. "Go ahead, I thought it was funny too." So they giggled and then the three started to eat and chat. "So meet me at my locker in say five minutes?" Mark asked when they were done.

"It's a date." Lyn said with a smile.

"Good. Florina it was nice talking to you for more than one sentence, you and Lyn are very good friends." And with that he got up and left. Immediately, Lyn turned to Florina.

"So, what do you think about him?"

"You two are so going to prom together."


	9. Prom Part 2

**A/N- (High School AU)**

Flornia turned out to be right, Mark and Lyn ended up going to prom together, but not everything was as perfect as you would think. For starters, it was raining that night. So Mark walked to Lyn's house holding an umbrella big enough for the both of them. His mind was racing so he didn't notice that she was sitting on her front porch crying until he was in her driveway. He quickly ran over to her and used the umbrella to stop the rain from hitting her. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Lyn, Lyn, LYN!" Mark yelled shaking her shoulder and that did the trick.

"Huh? Oh, hello Mark." She said sniffling. "I don't think I feel like going to prom tonight, sorry."

"Nevermind prom, Lyn what's got you so upset?" Mark said taking of his suit jacket, putting it on Lyn's shoulders, and then sitting down next to her.

"My, my grandfather, he-" That's all she got out before crying again. Mark held her close to his body so she could cry into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Lyn. Why don't we just go inside and warm up a little? I make a mean hot chocolate." Mark offered while stroking her hair. Lyn responded by looking him the eyes and asking a question.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Mark only had to think about it for a second. It would be the first time he'd say this to her too.

"Because I love you Lyn. I love you smile, I love your grace. I love the way you stand up for people who are weaker than you. I think about you all the time and I love that too. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you." He said still looking her in the eyes. For a second Lyn's tears stopped but then they came back as tears of joy.

"Mark, I love you too." She finally got out between teary breaths. "You're smart, funny, and the best friend a girl could have. You're always there for me when I need you and I don't think I could stand being away from you for any amount of time. Thank you for being such a nice guy."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Mark asked with a smile,

"I think you forgot a few letters there." Lyn said trying to smile.

"Hm, maybe I did. Now about that hot chocolate."

"Maybe later, we should get going if we're going to walk to school."

"Lyn, we don't have to go."

"I want too now. I want tonight to be special for the both of us."

"It already is Lyn." Mark said placing a light kiss on her lips. "It already is."


	10. The Secret is Out

Mark was going over the army's stock of supplies with Merlinus when Matthew came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it Matthew?" Mark asked unphased. The first few times he did it Mark practically jumped out of his skin, but he was used to it now.

"I need to talk to you, privately." Matthew told him. So the two walked a short distance into the forest where no one would hear them.

"So, what do you need to talk about Matthew?"

"I saw you and Lyn kissing, why are you two keeping something like that a secret?" Matthew asked bluntly. Mark wasn't too surprised that he found out, he was just worried if he would tell.

"Our relationship is our business." Is the best answer he could come up with.

"Very true, but you of all people should know how close the people in this army are." Matthew countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you can't see it?" Matthew asked like Mark was joking. When Mark didn't respond he continued. "Okay fine, take Kent for example. I overheard him and Sain talking about Lyn the other day. Kent didn't confirm it, but he has feelings for her. And then there's Rath, Hector, and even Eliwood who might try to make a move. Do you really want to have to deal with that?" Mark considered it for a few minutes before replying.

"You're right Matthew, we should come clean. I don't want them to be mad at us or get depressed, then someone might die. But let us do it okay, it'll be better that way."

"I agree." The spy said and then the two exited the forest. Mark went to go find Lyn but was finding it hard to track her down. He finally found her eating with some of the troops by the campfire and he made a snap decision. He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek right in front of everyone. If anyone was expecting a scene to occur, they were sorely disappointed with what Lyn said after he did that.

"I take it Matthew talked to you too?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was right." Mark told her and then he stood up. "Guys, we have something to tell you."


	11. Co-workers Part 1

**A/N- Modern AU**

Lyn's mind slowly slipped into consciousness. The events of the night before were foggy at best. Something about drinking with her friend Mark at a bar and Eliwood showing up? She didn't remember. What she did know was that she had her arms around someone in her bed and that she didn't have any clothes on. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Mark.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." She said to herself quietly. She lifted the bed covers up and saw that Mark didn't have any clothes on either. "Mark, Mark." She said shaking him to no avail. "MARK GET UP!"

"Huh, what?" He asked drowsily as he fell out of the bed. "Ow, my head. What was that for?"

"Well you wouldn't get up." Lyn said quickly covering herself up so Mark couldn't see anything.

"Okay, better question, why am I naked in your bedroom?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What do you remember about last night?"

"Ugh, let's see. We were at the bar, Eliwood showed up, we drank a lot, and he called us a cab. That's about all I remember. Did we have sex?"

"I think we might have. Oh, this is not good."

"Why? I mean, I kinda like you and I was actually thinking about asking you out anyways."

"Mark, we work together! Not only does that go against company policy, it's just awkward."

"Awkward?" Mark asked confused.

"We'd have to lie about not being together, we'd get distracted if we were on the same project, and what if I accidentally forget about the lie and like kiss you on the cheek in front of everyone? I don't think I could handle that."

"Hm, those are some good points." Mark said before realization hit. "Wait, you just said something about kissing me." Lyn blushed when he said that.

"Well, I kinda like you too." She admitted. "But that doesn't matter because nothing is going to happen between us. We'll just act like this never happened."

"Fine, if that's what you want."


	12. Co-workers Part 2

**A/N- Modern AU**

"You're so in love with Mark, it's obvious." Eliwood said over the phone to Lyn. It had been a week since what she called 'The Incident' with Mark and she had called Eliwood to try and work through her feelings.

"Really, it is? What should I do then? We said we would just pretend nothing happened, and he's really good at doing that. It's just like we were before and that worries me. What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore?"

"Well, that's just a risk that you're going to have to take Lyn." Eliwood told her. "Now I have to go, Hector is about to do something dumb and I have to stop him. Talk to you later." And with that he hung up. Lyn sat and pondered her options for a minute before sending a text to Mark's cellphone.

_We need to talk._

_**About what?**_ Mark replied.

_About us. Can you meet me at the cafe by my apartment in about an hour?_

_**Sure. Are you okay?**_

_I'm fine, thank you for asking though. See you then._

After that Lyn got dressed to go out and then headed to the meeting place. Mark was already there sitting with some drinks.

"I got you a hot chocolate." Mark said as she sat down. "I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me."

"No, actually that's what I always get here." Lyn said taking it with a smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. So, you said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah, it's about what happened last week." Mark's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Oh crap! Lyn, I promise that I'll take care of the kid as much as I can and that-" Lyn cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth.

"It's not that Mark." She told him. "But I'm glad to know what you're reaction would be if it was that. Anyways, I'm finding it hard to uh, well, how can I put this? I wanna take back what I said about not dating each other."

"Really?" Was all Mark could think to say at first. "I mean you were so adamant about it before."

"Yeah, really. I thought about it and you are kinda exactly what I'm looking for in a relationship. You're a good friend and a nice guy to be around. But I'd understand if you didn't want to given what I said before."

"Are you kidding me? I'm still interested in you too. But what about the lying and stuff?"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"


	13. Co-workers Part 3

**A/N- Modern AU**

Lyn was walking down the hallway to the breakroom when a hand pulled her into a storage closet. She wanted to yell but the person put a finger on her lips.

"Calm down it's me." Mark said and that calmed her down some.

"Mark, what in the world are you doing in the storage closet. We could get caught in here."

"I doubt it, I slipped Matthew a $20 and told him to turn off the camera in here so we could be together." Mark said with a smirk.

"You are something else, you know that Mark?" Lyn asked smiling back. So the two of them ate their lunch and talked about how their day was going. Eventually they finished and stood up to leave. "This was very fun Mark, too bad it cost you so much."

"Eh, it was worth it to do this." He responded by kissing her on the lips. It was only supposed to be a short one but Lyn brought his body closer to her's and deepened the kiss. They went on like this for a minute or so and just when they forgot where they were someone opened the door.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eliwood said slightly chuckling. Mark and Lyn immediately separated and started blushing really hard. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But the boss does want to see you two in his office."

"Did he say why?" Mark asked slightly regaining his composure.

"No, he didn't say a thing other than that. Well, I'm off, hopefully it's not anything bad." Eliwood said leaving. That left Mark and Lyn wondering what was going to happen. So they silently headed to the boss's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in you two." He said in a normal tone and they did so. "Please sit down."

"Thank you." Lyn said politely as the two sat down.

"So, do you two know why I called you here?"

"No idea Mr. Uther." Mark answered for the both of them

"Well, it has come to my attention that you two are dating each other." The couple went pale when he announced that.

"Um, well, sir-"

"We, uh-"

"I'm not done yet." He said cutting them off. "Now normally this is frowned upon and I would have to have one of you transfer. But ever since I found out about it you two have been working at your best potential. So, I'm thinking about letting this slide for this case. Can I trust you two not to start any workplace drama or anything like that?"

"I think those are fair terms, don't you Lyn?" Mark said trying to stay calm.

"Yes I do, thank you Mr. Uther."

"Hey, no problem. Most people don't know this but I met my wife in the workplace so I know where you two are coming from." And with that the two were dismissed back to work.

"Did that just happen?" Mark asked in shock.

"I think it did." Lyn answered. "Don't you feel a load off your back though?"

"Yeah, I do." Mark said smiling. "But we're still at work, we should get back."

"Aw, killjoy." Lyn said teasing. But then she kissed him on the cheek. "But you're my killjoy."


	14. What Could Have Been Part 1

"Mark, Mark!" Lyn yelled as she ran up to her love. She had just seen him take a stray arrow to the back and collapse. "Are you okay?!"

"Well other than the fact I'm dying, I'd say I'm doing okay." He said weakly as a joke. "How bad is it?" Lyn took off his outer cloak and saw that the arrow was firmly lodged in his back and blood was rushing out of the wound

"It's pretty bad Mark. Do you think you can get up and walk?" She asked and he tried but failed.

"Lyn, I can't feel my legs. Hurry and go get Lucius or Serra so they can heal me."

"Mark, you're bleeding out, I can't leave you like this. What if someone comes over and sees you like this?"

"I'm really good at playing dead." Mark answered.

"Okay, right now smartass Mark needs to leave because this is not the time." Lyn said as she ripped off some of her clothes to slow the bleeding. She cursed herself for not bringing any vulneraries to this battle..

"Sorry." Was all Mark could say and that worried her. His eyes were fluttering open and shut and his skin was going pale.

"Mark, you better not die on me." Lyn said worried as she tried to think of something. She did the only logical thing and picked him up and started running towards the healing tent. Mark was heavier than she thought he would be and as soon as she placed him on the cot in the tent she collapsed in exhaustion.A few hours later she awoke on the cot next to Mark's and immediately went over to check on him.

"Be careful with him." Lucius warned as she was about to touch him. "He's not quite out of the woods yet."

"Is he going to be okay?" Lyn asked worried.

"I pray to Elimine that he is. It's a good thing the arrow didn't hit anything important, but he lost a lot of blood. It's also good thing you bandaged him up a little before you carried him here or it would have been worse. Serra and I did all we could but healing staffs can only do so much at a time."

"Thank you Lucius, you are a good friend." Lyn said kneeling down next to Mark's cot.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment?" Lyn asked and Lucius nodded. After he left the tent Lyn reached her head over and lightly kissed Mark's lips. "Mark, forgive me."


	15. What Could Have Been Part 2

Lyn had fallen asleep next to Mark so when she woke up and he wasn't there she was extremely worried. She shot off the cot and went to go find where he was. The first person she ran into was Serra and immediately she knew something was up.

"Serra, is something wrong?" Lyn asked her concerned but Serra responded by running away and crying. "Serra, Serra!" Lyn yelled but she didn't come back. After that she tried to find anyone else but it seemed like the camp had turned into a barren wasteland overnight. So Lyn decided to walk back to the healing tent and it was there she ran into Lucius. "Finally, someone I can talk to. Lucius, do you know where Mark went?" Lucius was silent as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lyn, I'm sorry. He, he didn't make it." He told her solemnly. "He died in his sleep. We had to move his body away from you during the night in case it had a disease." Lyn fell to her knees at the news.

_It couldn't be, I got him there in time, didn't I? He's just playing a really bad joke on me and he's right behind me right now, isn't he?_ Lyn thought as she turned around, but no one was there. That's when it really hit her, Mark was dead. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. She fell the rest of the way to the ground and started crying her eyes out. Lucius tried to pick her up and put her on a cot but she wouldn't let him.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him and he left her alone. No one dared to enter the tent the rest of the day and the next person to see her was Hector. She had a sword in both of her hands and a look of fury that was even more poignant with the tears that were running down her face.

"Lyn, where are you going with those?" He asked a bit warily as he stood in her way.

"I'm going over there and killing every last one of those bastards for what they did to Mark." Lyn said mustering up as much steel in her voice as she could. "Are you going to stop me?"

"No I won't, I can understand how you feel since I've lost family and loved ones as well. But I will ask you this, would Mark want you to throw away your life like this for his sake?"

"Don't you dare tell me what he would want!" Lyn said pointing a sword to his throat. "And who says I'm not coming back?"

"Try and hit me then." Hector said getting into a fighting position. Lyn swung both swords at him and he disarmed both with a flick of his wrist. "Now I know that those bandits aren't as strong as me but there are at least two dozen more. One of them will get in a lucky hit and kill you, and you can threaten me all you want but Mark would want you to live." For the second time that day Lyn fell to her knees crying.

"It's not fair, it's not fair." She said striking the ground. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

"I don't know Lyn, I really don't." Hector admitted. "But killing people won't give you the answer. How about I just take you to your tent so you can sleep. Maybe you'll think more clearly tomorrow."

"Maybe."


	16. What Could Have Been Part 3

The next couple days went by like a blur for Lyn. She couldn't eat much, she didn't talk much anymore, and she couldn't even stand to sleep anywhere but the cot in the healer's tent where Mark died. It was the third day when Eliwood came in to talk to her.

"Lyn, are you feeling any better today?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Not really, I found one of Mark's books today. It had a love letter to me in it that he didn't get to give to me." She answered not even rolling over to face him.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Lyn." He told her calmly. He understand how she felt, losing his father very recently, so he wasn't too hard on her. "I came to tell you that we're burying him today in about an hour. If you want to come, I'll be there for you." He said simply as to not upset her any more than she was.

"Thank you Eliwood, you are a good man and friend." Lyn told him finally rolling over to face him. "I hope you don't ever have to go through the same thing I am with Ninian."

"Me either." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hope you come, I think it'll give you some closure." And with that he left her alone in the tent to think..

"Mark, what do you want me to do?" She asked herself trying to get herself motivated to get up. "I miss you so much, but I think this will help me." So she swung her legs over the cot, sat up, and took a breath. "Here goes nothing." She left the tent and followed everyone into the woods where Mark was being buried. Eliwood and Ninian walked up to her and took her hands as they reached the circle.

"I'm sorry Lyn." Ninian said to her. "If I was there I could have helped save him."

"It's not your fault Ninian." Lyn said trying to comfort her even though she was still torn up on the inside. "But thank you for your sentiments." After that everyone turned their heads to face Lucius who was doing the ceremony.

"Friends and comrades, today we are here to mourn the death of one of our own. Every single one of us here are here today because of Mark. He cared for all of us in his own special way and it's a testament to his tactical skill that no one has died until now. We don't know much about him since he didn't know much about himself, but we know that he was a good man, friend, and lover." Lucius looked over to Lyn hoping that last statement didn't hit her too hard and then continued. "May Elimine bless his soul in the afterlife and may he watch over us as we continue this fight." And with that Mark's coffin was lowered into the ground slowly by Hector and Oswin. Lyn walked over to the hole and spoke before they started piling dirt on.

"Mark, I don't know what I'm going to do without you, but I do know that I will always love you and you'll always be in my heart. Please wait for me with Mother Earth and Father Sky, I know you already were going to but I wanted to ask anyway. I'll be with you when I can and then we can be happy together forever." When she was done she shed a single tear and placed the love letter she found on the grave. Then regaining her composure she turned to Eliwood and spoke as confidently as she could. "I guess we're going to need someone to take his place."

"Lyn, we could never-" He was cut off mid sentence.

"I volunteer. I was around him the most and his skills have brushed off on me some. I'm the best shot we have to defeat Nergal."

"Are you sure Lyn?"

"Yes, this is what Mark would have wanted."


	17. Sick

"Mark, you're burning up." Lyn said as she put her hand to his forehead.

"I could say the same thing about you." Mark replied but his grin was cut off with a coughing fit.

"Mark, I'm being serious. You are really sick, now go back to bed and I'll make you some soup." Lyn ordered but Mark wasn't having any of it.

"I wanna kiss to make it feel better." He said nasally.

"If I kiss you I'll get sick too." Lyn said with a 'duh' look. "See you are sick since you're not thinking straight."

"Fine, but I don't think I can make it. Carry me?" It was at this point that Lyn thought something was up so she started to play along.

"You know that you're basically letting me get away with whatever I want the next time I get sick, right?" She asked him as she put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, but you would deserve it for how much you have to put up with me." Mark said as he flopped on the bed.

"Mark, what are you talking about?" Lyn said confused. "I love being with you."

"Yeah, but I'm a hassle and I know it. I'm slow, can't fight, and I can get annoying sometimes." Mark said as Lyn started to take his robes off.

"You annoying? Never." Lyn said jokingly. "But I'm sure I do somethings that annoy you too."

"No, you're perfect Lyn, you always have been." Lyn didn't know what to say to that. So she just up and kissed him on the lips. "Lyn, what was that for?" Mark asked confused.

"I'm proving I'm not perfect, I just got sick." Lyn said with a grin as she got into bed with Mark. "Let's be sick together."

"I love you." Was the only thing Mark could say to her after that.

"I love you too Mark, quirks and all."


	18. Bath Time

Lyn came home from hunting in a not so good mood. She didn't catch a single thing and she broke one of her bows in the process. All she wanted to do is come home and take a bath, but lo and behold Mark was taking one. Lyn sighed and was about to turn around and go to bed when Mark spoke up.

"Why don't you join me in here, I just drew it and the water is hot like you like it." He said.

"Mark, I don't feel like sex tonight." Lyn said thinking that's what he meant.

"Last thing on my mind." Mark replied somewhat truthfully. "My wife just came home in a bad mood, it's my job to try and make her feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll even close my eyes as you undress." So he did as he said he would and when he felt the water rise he opened them. "So, what has you in this mood?"

"It's nothing, I just had a bad day hunting. And one of my bows broke and the string snapped back into my face."

"Well, we all have bad days." Mark said wading around behind her. "How about I wash your hair while you tell me the whole story?"

"I would like that very much Mark, thank you." So the two talked and laughed about Lyn's unfortunate day as they washed each other thoroughly. When they were done Lyn rested back onto Mark's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feel better now?" He asked softly as he smelled her hair's fruity scent.

"Yes, very much so. You're a very good listener Mark."

"It's what I'm here for." He said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek. At that she turned around and faced him.

"True, but there is something else you're good at too." She said with a grin as she locked lips with him. "You're a good kisser."


	19. Beach Day Part 1

**A/n- Modern AU**

It was a wonderful day to go to the beach. The sun was out in force, there were only a few clouds, and the breeze was refreshing. There was one problem though for Mark and Lyn, it was packed with tourists.

"I've never seen it this full." Mark said in amazement. "I can't even see anywhere to put our stuff."

"I have faith in you." Lyn said smiling. "Just wave to me when I come out of the changing tent, okay?" Mark was already in his green and yellow swim trunks, but Lyn liked to change at the beach to avoid people hitting on her.

"Okay." Mark said as she walked off. He scanned the beach one more time and by Elimine's grace he found a small circle just outside of the water's reach. He ran as fast as he could holding the umbrella and cooler and barely edged out a fat guy for the spot. He then proceeded to stake down the umbrella and place two towels down to sit on. After putting some zinc on his nose so it wouldn't burn he turned towards the changing tents and saw Lyn come out. He jumped at waved to get her attention and he could see her giggling as she walked near.

"Mark, you're kinda weird, you know that?" She asked amused.

"Yeah, well you're kinda hot." Mark replied back and the two held straight faces for about a second until they burst out laughing. "But seriously, you look great." Mark said as they calmed down and sat. Lyn was wearing a green-ish blue bikini with red and yellow triangle patterns that complimented her olive skin perfectly.

"Hey, you're not too shabby yourself Mark." Lyn said as she opened up a bottle of sunscreen. "And that zinc makes you look like lifeguard, I think might need mouth to mouth later."

"You did not just say that." Mark said chuckling again. "Besides, me and these wimpy arms being a lifeguard, I don't think so."

"Well, I know something those arms can do." Lyn said turning around. "Care to rub some sunscreen on my back?"

"Don't mind if I do." Mark answered putting some on his hands. He started on her shoulders and moved down steadily to her lower back. "What about your legs?" He asked when he finished. So Lyn laid on her back and then rolled over. "I see." So Mark started to rub her legs up and down with the sunscreen, but that's where Lyn is ticklish so she kept almost kicking him.

"Sorry." She said sitting up trying not to laugh. "I guess it's your turn." So Mark sat in front of her as she rubbed his shoulders and back up and down. The difference was that her delicate fingers kept giving him goosebumps all over. Lyn noticed it and moved her head next to his. "What are you thinking?" She whispered into his ear.

"Mouth to mouth." He answered with a blush. But that's exactly what she wanted to hear. She reached her head over and kissed him on the mouth. Neither cared that they were in public but they did care when someone near them spoke up.

"I though you two said you would save that for when you got home." Their friend Hector said to them. He had a beachball under his arm and had his girlfriend Florina sitting on his shoulders.

"Hi, Lyn, hi Mark." Florina said waving.

"Hi guys." Mark said blushing again. "Sorry about that, couldn't resist."

"Well, I can't blame you." Hector said letting Florina down. "But now that we're here, what are we going to do?"


	20. Beach Day Part 2

**A/N- Modern AU**

"A little to the left Lyn, I want to try and flank her." Mark said from atop his girlfriend's shoulders. After the beach had cleared out some the four friends decided to play a game of chicken. Florina was on Hector's shoulders but Mark was on Lyn's because he was the smaller and weaker of the two.

"Hector, stop them!" Florina said trying to steer him to the left. But what they didn't know was that Mark sent a silent signal to Lyn to do the opposite of what he said. So Lyn rotated her body to the right and Mark twisted his arms to the right to try and knock Florina off. But she held tight by wrapping her legs around Hector's neck.

"Florina, you're choking me." Hector got out between strangled breaths. He started to stagger back to try and break Mark's grip on Florina's hands but ended up taking a misstep and tripping, landing him in the water and Florina on top of him. "Darn, I thought we had them."

"It's okay, you tried your best." Florina said giving him a short kiss on the cheek. By that time Mark and Lyn had come over to help the two up.

"That was close you two. I was about to drop Mark at any second there." Lyn said.

"Hey, is that a fat joke?" Mark asked in fake anger. Hector just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Mark, you are the skinniest guy I know." He told him. "I surprised you don't disappear when you turn sideways."

"Thanks Hector." Mark said rolling his eyes. Lyn saw that and traced some lines down his chest with her hands.

"Hey, you might not be as ripped as Hector, but you've got some definition. Besides it makes it easier to hold you close to me." She said the last part as she held him close to her.

"I can always count on you to cheer me up Lyn." He told her. After that the foursome got some ice cream and headed back to their umbrellas. Hector and Florina went to go scuba diving after a while leaving Mark and Lyn alone. Mark was licking his ice cream still when he accidentally go some on his chest. "Aw man, now I'm gonna get all sticky."

"I can get that for you." Lyn said scooting closer to him.

"Oh, thanks Lyn." Mark said thinking she would just use one of the towels that they had. Instead she moved her head towards his chest and licked the spot clean with her tongue. The action sent goosebumps up Mark's body and it made him spill some more higher up on his chest. So Lyn licked up that spot as well.

"Mmh, you taste good." She said with a seductive smile as she moved her head up to his.

"There's still some on my mouth." Mark practically whispered. So Lyn kissed him there too. They locked lips together for a bit until Mark tried to put his arms around her. Unfortunately he forgot about the ice cream in his hand and it got all over Lyn's back. "Oops, sorry about that Lyn." He apologized sheepishly.

"No need, now you can clean me off." Lyn said still in the mood.

"Here on the beach though? How about we go home and take a shower instead?" Mark suggested.

"I guess that still counts." Lyn answered. "You're lucky you're so clever."

"Well we all have our talents." Mark said grinning.

**-Two hours later-**

"I can't believe they left us here." Hector said after him and Florina searched the entire beach for Mark and Lyn.

"They must have remembered something important and had to rush home." Florina mused.

"Oh, they rushed home all right." Hector said knowingly. "Have fun you two."


	21. Birth of a New Generation

**A/N- Before anyone say it isn't, I've done the research and yes this scenario is possible. It's a minor stretch, but it's possible. **

Mark was making some rabbit meat soup for Lyn outside of their ger when he heard her moan very loudly from the inside.

"Marrrrrrk, get in here." She said and Mark dropped everything and ran inside. It had been about eight months since the two of them had found out they were going to be parents and, adding in the month they didn't know, it was about time for the child to come.

"Lyn! Are you feeling okay?" Mark asked getting a wet rag to cool her face off.

"My water just broke." Lyn stated through ragged breaths. "Go get Lucius and Serra. NOW!" So Mark ran as fast as he could to go get them. The plan was for them to help with the birth since they were both healers and ran an orphanage together. Mark didn't even bother knocking on the door and when he came inside the orphanage he saw the two of them kissing.

"I hate to break you two away from each other," He started to get their attention, "but it's time. Lyn's water just broke and I need you two over there now!"

"Then let's go!" Serra said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back to the ger. Lucius wasn't as hyper as her, but he quickened his pace as well. When they got back Lyn was laying on the bed and she was still moaning.

"We need to get her legs elevated." Lucius said as he started to grab pillows and blankets to do so. "Mark, where is your wash basin?"

"It's over there." Mark answered pointing towards the kitchen area. "Should I wash my hands as well?"

"Yes, you're going to have to help us some to." So Lucius and Mark went to wash their hands first while Serra was with Lyn trying to calm her some.

"Just keep breathing Lyn." She told her. "It's going to be okay, take deep breaths in and out, in and out."

"Aaagugh!" Lyn exclaimed suddenly and Serra yelled over to the others.

"You two better hurry up and get over here, I don't feel like getting baby juices all over just me." Lyn shot her a quick look for that. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"You did fine dear, go wash your hands and hurry back." Lucius said coming over and she left to go do so. "Okay Lyn, I'm going to lift your skirt up and get ready." Lyn nodded and Lucius did so. Lyn had already taken off anything that would obstruct the baby so Lucius wouldn't feel awkward. "When I count to three I want you to start and push."

"Okay." Lyn groaned and Mark took her hand.

"I have faith in you Lyn." He told her and that made her feel better. She turned her head to Lucius and her started to count.

"One, two, three, PUSH!" He said and Lyn pushed with all her might. She could feel something moving inside her and that gave her courage to keep going. After a few minutes though she was running our of energy.

"Mark, I don't think I can do it." She said completely out of breath.

"Lyn, I believe so much in you. You can do this. I love you so much and I know our child will too. Just one more push should do it. Can you do it for me?" He asked pouring his heart out to her. That's exactly what she needed to make one more push.

"It's out." Lucius said as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Did you hear that Lyn, it's over. You did it!" Mark said excitedly and Lyn weakly smiled in return. By the time he turned back to Lucius he had already cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." He said handing him to Mark. Tears rolled down his eyes as they saw his son for the first time.

"Aw, he's so cute." Serra said to him. "What are you going to name him?" That one question hit Mark like a brick. He was so excited about the birth that he didn't even think about it. And Lyn was in no mind to think about it either. So Mark handed his son back to Lucius and started to pace back and forth.

"No, that one's too long. He'll get made fun of for that one. I can name Eliwood and Hector's kids but I can't even name my own." He muttered to himself as he kept pacing. Lyn saw this and spoke up.

"Mark, calm down, we'll think of something. If you keep at that you'll put a rut in the ger." She said to try and get him to stop.

"Put a rut in the ger?" Mark said still muttering. And then it hit him. "That's it, we'll name him Rutger! If that's okay with you of course dear."

"Actually, I like it. But we're not telling him how you came up with it." She joked weakly and everyone chuckled. "Now let me see my son." So Lucius gave him back to Mark and he moved over to the bed.

"Say hello to your mother little guy." Mark said in a high pitched voice. The baby reached out and touched Lyn's cheek and she smiled. "I love you little one, I always will. The same goes to you Mark, thank you for this."

"Why are you thanking me, you're the one who gave birth to him. I should be thanking you. We brought another life into this world and I couldn't be any happier. I love you Lyn, for now and forever."


End file.
